Pokey Daycare
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Sequel "Reasons Why Headbutt Never Caught On" it pretty much just makes fun of the pokemon daycare implied sex and rap but never stated or really shown.
1. Reason 1: Level Up

This is a sequel to my story Reasons Why Headbutt Never Caught On it makes fun of the Pokemon Daycare by stating the reasons why it's funny. It has the same Pokemon Trainer as its predecessor. I think this story will be shorter though but just as funny. Nintendo owns Pokemon, not me.

* * *

**Pokey Daycare**

**Reason 1: Level Up**

The Pokemon Trainer was in a building standing in front of an old woman at a counter.

Pokemon Trainer: So what is this place?

Old Woman: Oh, this is the Pokemon Daycare center little boy.

Pokemon Trainer: So what does this place do?

Old Woman: Oh, we take your pokemon and raise them for you.

Pokemon Trainer: Big deal I do that.

Old Woman: Yes but we level them up too.

Pokemon Trainer: Holy crap so can I!

Old Woman: Well you can you also get them to level up by 5 in one day.

Pokemon Trainer: You can do that?

Old Woman: Depends on its current level but yes.

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil: Cynda quil!

Old Woman: Couldn't you have just thrown the ball?

Pokemon Trainer: Shut up, take Cyndaquil and here's a blank check, write any number and I will pay it!

The Pokemon Trainer then stormed out of the building leaving behind the drooling pokemon and over joyed woman.

**Reason 2: Ditto**

Pokemon Trainer: Okay, now Gardevoir I want you to stay right here, okay?

Gardevoir: Gar?

The Pokemon Trainer then turned his back to his pokemon and began to walk away. The confused Gardevoir then began to follow.

Pokemon Trainer: No Gardevoir stay!

Gardevoir: Gar?

Pokemon Trainer: Sit!

The Gardevoir then sat down and her trainer then ran away. After several minutes of waiting she then got up realizing her trainer wasn't coming back any time soon. She then began to walk around aimlessly until she came to a shaking bush. A pink blob then came out.

Ditto: Ditt o!

Gardevoir: Gar devoir.

The Gardevoir then began to walk away but then the Ditto used tackle and they both fell into another bush, which then began to shake.


	2. Reason 3: Egg

**Reason 3: Egg**

Old Man: Congratulations! We were raising your pokemon and boy were we surprised, we found an egg!

Pokemon Trainer: Wait are you telling me my pokemon did…

Old Man: Heavens no we just found the egg with your pokemon besides no one has ever seen pokemon breed.

Pokemon Trainer: What do you mean no one has ever seen pokemon breeding?

Old Man: Well ah…

Pokemon Trainer: I mean come on, where else do eggs come from?

The Old Man then began to glare at the trainer and yelled.

Old Man: You want the egg or not?

Pokemon Trainer: Fine, shutting up.

**Reason 4: Cold Shower**

Pokemon Trainer: Where is my Gardevoir anyways?

Old Man: Don't know last time we saw her. She was with the egg.

Pokemon Trainer: You lost my Gardevoir!

Old Man: Yeah and you know what else is weird the houses bathroom is locked.

Pokemon Trainer: What does that have to do with anything?

Inside the Daycare centers bathroom the Pokemon Trainer's Gardevoir was sitting in the shower, rocking back and forth. Shaking slightly from the cold water, a pink blob then appeared.

Ditto: Ditto!

Gardevoir: Gar!

The Ditto then tried to jump the Gardevoir but she then slapped it aside. The Ditto then tried to run away. The Gardevoir knowing the Ditto will be back then got up and grabbed it. She then throw the Ditto into the toilet and flushed it away. The Gardevoir the went back to the shower and sat there some more.


	3. Reason 5: Pokétch

**Reason 5: Pokétch**

Pokemon Trainer: I can't believe that guy gave me this cool watch for free! I wonder what applications I have. What do you think Snorlax?

Snorlax: Zzzzzzz.

Pokemon Trainer: Why do I even bother?

The trainer then quickly skimmed through the applications before stopping at one.

Pokemon Trainer: Hey that's the Rhyhorn I left at the Daycare.

Snorlax: Zzzz.

Pokemon Trainer: Hey I wonder where he's going, hey look a Rattata!

Snorlax: Zzzz.

Pokemon Trainer: Hey why is the Rattata bending over and is Rhyhorn trying to lay on top of the Rattata?

The Pokemon Trainers eyes then widened at the sudden sound of screaming coming from the watch. He then ripped it off and walked away mortified. Snorlax then woke up.

Snorlax: Snor?

The Snorlax then heard then noise and picked up the watch and proceed to watch it.

**Reason 6: Evolution Denied**

Old Woman: Congratulations your Cyndaquil leveled up by 10, you now owe us…

Pokemon Trainer: Wait that means Cyndaquil is now at level 17.

Old Woman: So?

Pokemon Trainer: So he should have evolved by now!

Old Woman: Don't care that will be…

Pokemon Trainer: How is this done, when pokemon level up they are suppose to evolve.

Old Woman: That will be $1000.!

Pokemon Trainer: What!


	4. Reason 7: Nido

**Reason 7: Nido**

Old Woman: Welcome back young man, your Nidoqueen evolved by 6, that will be $700 if you want it back.

Pokemon Trainer: Wait there's no egg.

The old man then just walked in.

Old Man: Of course not, Nidoqueen don't lay eggs.

Pokemon Trainer: Okay, well is there at least a baby Nidoran because after my Nidorina evolved I'd like to get a new one.

Old Man: Nope.

Pokemon Trainer: Why?

Old Woman: Because there isn't a baby.

Pokemon Trainer: How is that possible? She's been here for a week and there's a Nidoking over there!

The trainer said pointing at the Nidoking.

Nidoking: King! King! King!

Old People: It just is now do you want you pokemon or not?

Pokemon Trainer: Fine! Stupid old people.

Old Woman: That will be $1000 now twerp.

**Reason 8: No Egg**

The Pokemon Trainer was then just about to leave but stopped seeing a large crate.

Pokemon Trainer: Hey what's in the crate?

Old Woman: Oh that's nothing, nothing at all important!

Old Man: In fact I'll go take it outside now.

The Old Man then got out a pallet jack and moved it out.

Pokemon Trainer: Well okay, I guess I'll be going now.

Old Woman: Yes go!

Pokemon Trainer: Wow pushy old people.

The trainer then left the building. On the other side of the build though sat the Old Man with another man dressed in black.

Old Man: You got the money?

Rocket Grunt: Of course.

Old Man: Good well here's your large crate filled with Nidoran.

Rocket Grunt: Great now I'll be on my way and Team Rocket thanks you for your service.


	5. Reason 9: Legendary Question Answered

**Reason 9: Legendary Question Answered**

The Pokemon Trainer was simply walking by the Pokemon Daycare until he came by the fence. He then turned his head to stare at the wondrous sight, a Palkia and Dialga standing near a nest. The Dialga then walked up to and sat in the nest.

Dialga: Dial ga!

The Dialga then got up out of the nest after it's roar of pain. It then walked up to the Palkia who then nuzzle it's head all while both stared at the nest.

Pokemon Trainer: Wait did Dialga just give….

The trainer then climbed up the fence and saw a bluish egg in the nest.

Pokemon Trainer: Holy crap they do have genders! I got to tell the Old Man!

The trainer then ran to the house.

**Reason 10: Legendary Shiny **

The Pokemon Trainer then slammed open the Pokemon Daycare's door and ran into the Old Man.

Pokemon Trainer: Old Man! Old Man I just saw a Dialga laid an egg and I think the father is a Palkia!

Old Man: Blaspheme! With few exceptions legendaries like those have no gender!

Pokemon Trainer: Fine then if you don't believe me come see!

Old Man: Fine but I'm telling you it's a waste of time!

The trainer then called out his Rhyhorn. They both then got on and quickly go to the nest.

Pokemon Trainer: See! See!

Before the Old Man could get there a man in a odd uniform with the letter G on it hopped over the fence and ran to the egg.

Galactic Grunt: Yoink!

The Galactic member then ran off with the egg while the two legendaries went in a blind rage.

Pokemon Trainer: We've got to stop him!

The Pokemon Trainer and his Rhyhorn then ran of in that direction. The Old Man however only threw a pokeball and in a red flash a green cat like creature stood.

Old Man: Shiny Mewtwo brain wipe him now!

The shiny Mewtwo's eyes then glowed and the trainer and his pokemon collapsed. The Old Woman then ran up to him.

Old Man: That was a close one, a dear.

Old Woman: Yes, it was a good thing we just called Team Galactic.

Old Man: And that Mr. Giovanni let us keep this one.

Old Woman: True, so very true. Now what do we do about then?

Old Man: Well I just had the their memories erased so I'll just have the shiny drop them in a dumpster or something.


	6. Reason 11: Misses

**Reason 11: Misses**

After dragging himself out of the dumpster he mysteriously woke up in, the Pokemon Trainer then traveled back to the daycare center.

Pokemon Trainer: Okay now Lopunny, Mr. Mime you go out in the back and play nice!

The two pokemon then looked at each other with a confused expression before going out back.

Pokemon Trainer: Yes you two go play, I want a Mime Jr..

Old Man: It's not going to work.

Pokemon Trainer: What! Why not?

Old Man: They're both female.

Pokemon Trainer: That's impossible he's a Mr. Mime not !

Old Man: What ever you say champ, but I suggest you take a few sex Ed classes before you say you know the gender of your pokemon.

The Pokemon Trainer then gave up since the Old Man has experience in this kind of work.

Pokemon Trainer: Okay then just give me back my pokemon.

Old Man: Sure that will be $200.

Pokemon Trainer: What, but it hasn't even been 2 minutes.

The two then heard a clapping sound coming from outside and went to see what was happening. Outside they saw the Lopunny and Mr. Mime. The Mr. Mime was putting herself in a small invisible box. The Lopunny enjoying the show clapped.

Old Man: By the looks of things she learned a new move meaning she gained another level.

Pokemon Trainer: So?

Old Man: So that will now be $300!

Pokemon Trainer: But it hasn't even been 3 minutes.

Old Man: Don't care now pay up.

**Reason 12: Oh Baby Baby**

Old Man: Okay now here's your Mr. Mimes egg!

Pokemon Trainer: Finally I can get my Mime Jr., it was a good thing I borrowed that Ditto.

Old Man: Wait you wanted a Mime Jr.?

Pokemon Trainer: Yeah so?

Old Man: Then you should have made your Mr. Mime carry a Odd Incense, that's the only way you can get one through breeding.

Pokemon Trainer: Wait so I waited 2 weeks for nothing.

Old Man: Yep!

The trainer then fell to the floor crying.

Pokemon Trainer: It's not fare!

OLd Man: Well maybe you should have stayed at school and learn this stuff you stupid punk.

* * *

Everyone I'm running out of ideas so everyone feel free to send me any ideas. Don't forget to review!


	7. Reason 13: Hayley's Ranch

**Reason 13: Hayley's Ranch**

Pokemon Trainer: Finally we made it!

Cyndaquil: Cynda?

Pokemon Trainer: That's right Cyndaquil, we're at the Pokemon Ranch or to be more precise Hayley's ranch!

Cyndaquil: Quil quil?

Pokemon Trainer: Oh we're herebecause it's the same thing as the daycare center only cheaper.

Cyndaquil: Quil Cynda quil!

Pokemon Trainer: Oh that must be Hayley.

Hayley: Hey are you here for the ranch?

Pokemon Trainer: Yeah, so how much is this going to cost me.

Hayley: Nothing it's free.

Both the Pokemon Trainer and his Cyndaquils eyes widend and jaws dropped.

Cyndaquil: Cynda quil.

Pokemon Trainer: Yeah I think my heart stopped too buddy.

Hayley: Yeah so are you going to leave any pokemon?

Pokemon Trainer: Sure but first tell me how fast they'll level up.

Hayley: Level up? Oh sorry we don't do that here.

Pokemon Trainer: What! Screw this, I choose you Gardevoir!

The trainer then threw his pokeball and in a flash of light stood his Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: Gar?

Pokemon Trainer: Gardevoir use teleport and take us to the daycare center!

Hayley: Wow you have a Gardevoir, just hold on a second...

Hayleys attempt to get them to stop went unanswered and in a flash the Trainer and his pokemon were gone.

Hayley: Aw but I just wanted to trade him my Mew.

* * *

Well I originally was going to do more chapters but I really couldn't think of anything else. I also originall planed to do another sequel but I'm kind of loosing interest in this series and would like to work on some of my other stories too. I would also like to thank everyone who gave me support and ideas for the series. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.


End file.
